The Forgotten Story
by Sweet Yamato
Summary: Aeris is a princess who is a resistence leader and Cloud and comp. are soliders for a speical forces! R/R!! New Chapter 2 Uploaded!
1. Default Chapter

( I Don't own these charaters. They are property of that company that made Final Fantasy o.o)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Forgotten Story  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
  
" What was the start of this......when did the cogs of fate begin to turn..........  
Its impossible to grasp the answer now..... but for a certainty back then.....we loved and hurt many.........but our soul intuined under unroleing skys........."   
A young girl wrote down in a leather bound book unfolding a story only few know of.  
  
  
  
~ Many Years Ago ~  
  
A young girl walked silently down a crystal road carrying a basket of flowers and a illigent looking staff.  
Her name was Aeris. She was one of the last remineing 'Cetra' on this vast planet. She also was born into a royal family.  
She was a princess living in a crystal castle over looking a lake of ancient water.Her kingdom was a bright and very nice  
one. She loved her life and the people in it.  
  
As she walked down the path toward her castle, she looked around at the wonderful senery.  
Aeris smiled and started to hum as she entered the crystal castle. She was greeted by the royal guards as she walked down a hallway toward the main chamber.  
She stopped at the Weapon and Armor room and dropped off her staff and continued walking untill she was standing before two magnifisint shapped and desighed glass doors.  
Aeris took a deep breath and opened the door and walked into the crowed main chamber.  
  
" Hurry up with those stremmers! We need everything perfect for the ball tonight!" A helper screamed at 6 men hanging up stremmers. It was time for the kingdom's anual ball.  
Aeris sighed dodgeing a on-comeing cart full of illigent glasses. She walked around and walked over to a glass door. She opened the dorr and started walkign toward her room.  
When she got to her room, she fell onto her bed and looked out her window looking over the city.  
  
" Tonight ever person in this kingdom is comeing to see me.........what a waste of time." Aeris told herself. " But mabey......I'll find myself a guy of my own." Aeris giggled at her thought and walked over to her closet.  
" Now what to wear...." She said looking over some dresses and desided a short gold dress with white high-heels. She was going to wear her long brown hair down showing off her light brown highlight which made her hair look great.  
Aeris smiled and looked at herself in her miror. " Only a few more hours...." she said going to go get changed for the ball.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Thats it for chapter 1! Chapter 2 comeing very soon! 


	2. Chapter 2

( I Don't own these charaters. They are property of that company that made Final Fantasy o.o)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Forgotten Story  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
  
Aeris sighed deeply walking threw the ballroom filled with danceing people. Her father and mother were sitting at the thrown.  
Aeris stopped at the middle of the ball floor and looked up at the glass dome high above them.  
She started looking at the stars and the heavenly cresent moon. When her head came down from looking up her eyes meet with a young mans eyes.  
He had spikey blonde hair and shinning blue eyes. Aeris smiled and pointed up. He motined with his head for her to come over to him.  
Aeris took a deep breath and walked over to him and looked at him.  
  
" Your the only cute guy here." Aeris said smileing. " Dance with me?" She asked him. He only took a sip of his champane.  
" Ohh let me guess, im not your type? Well then.." Aerius said ptuting her hand on his cheek and lookling deeply itno his eyes.  
" YOUR-GOING-TO-LIKE-ME. YOUR-GOING-TO-LIKE-ME. Did it work?" Aeris said looking at him. He shook his head.  
" I can't dance...." He said takeing another sip of his champane. " Ohh come on it'll be fun!" Aeris said dragging him into the middle of the floor.  
They danced perfectly. At the beginning he bumped into a few people but Aeris just stuck out her tounge at them. As they stopped with his arm around her waist and his other hand holding hers, fireworks blasted off above them.  
Aeris noticed some people she knew, told him she would be right back, and walked over to them with him watching her walk away.  
After the ball ended, Aeris tried looking for him but he already left. Aeris desided to return to the resistence group ' The Forest Owls' in a city called Timber.  
As Aeris entered Timber Station and got off her train she meet up with 2 other people working with the Forest Owls, Reno who was incharged with getting info. and Rude who always got motion sickness.  
When they got back to their train Aeris walked into the back and into her room on the train and fell on her bed. She then feel asleep wondering if her request for a special forces team called ' See D' would come true.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
